Walking A Circular Path
by bakagrl79
Summary: Himeno lost her power to pret. A new knight and pret appears and they seem to have fallen in love with Hayate and Himeno. Will Himeno get her power back?. who will be the final pairing?..R
1. The power to pret

The power to prêt

-edit- if some of u are confused about the title and how u think u dont recognize the story. well it's because i changed the title. it use to be Meloncholy Wishes and Before that Pretears and Knights. sorry about changing the title all the time. it's just that sometimes i find titles that suit it better. and about the "Walking in a circular path part" well it's because theres going to be alot of confusions and stuff going between the characters. that makes it's seem endless. so thats and explaination to the title. and now to end this boring explaination note. please read on. :D

Author's Note: I actually edited this chapter basically because I was reading it over and I found so many things that didn't make sense. Sorry for the mistakes. I edited the text and grammar. I'll make sure I read my other chapters more to make it better for the readers.

Prêtear as you know does not belong to me I'm just a fan of it.

_Italics: thoughts. I would tell you whose thoughts it is instead of using signs. _

Starting off from Prêtear….

After the kiss everyone knows that Himeno and Hayate are in love. So Himeno's father and stepmother decided to hire Hayate as a guard for the Awayuki Household. Takako remain the maid of the Awayuki household because after the experience she holds the Awayuki family dear. Especially Himeno and Mawata. Sasame still work for the radio station, Kei worked for the game company, Goh worked for the restaurant and

Mannen and his little crew just messed around in the Awayuki Household. All the leafe knights moved into the mansion.

"Tulip head! Stop fooling around and prêt with me!" Hayate demanded as Himeno danced and spanned around the fountain she first meet the leafe knights. It was a beautiful sunny day with the birds singing their melody.

"Hai Hai…but there wont be anymore evil anymore right Hayate?" she said in a dreamy voice.

"But…you still need to practice…what if there is…if you don't prêt for such a long time you might lose you power." He said quietly looking away. Every time Himeno says something in a dreamy voice he would blush.

"Hey Hayate remember the kiss? And hugs?" Himeno teased Hayate. Hayate felt his face turning red and quickly looked away…

"Quit it—"

Himeno jumped in front of him and hugged him. There was a silence except for the chimes of the birds. Hayate stood frozen not knowing how to react with the hug. He felt warm…loved…special. He then closed his eyes and held Himeno close to him.

"NOT FAIR!!!" Mannen screamed from a far distance.

"Shut UP!!!! Chibi!!!!" Goh's voice echoed

They were arguing again. Himeno and Hayate quickly let go, stepping away from one another

"Um. We should prêt now," he said holding out his hand…Himeno took his hand—

Nothing happen. Hayate and Himeno both stared down at their hands.

"Himeno…You…prêt," he said studying her. Himeno fell to her knees…

"Why can't I prêt? What's wrong Hayate?" she cried as warm tears rolled down her cheeks, she hugged herself tightly afraid to hear what happen.

_What's wrong… what will happen if I can't prêt? I want to protect everyone. _Himeno thought to herself.

Hayate quickly hugged Himeno "it's okay… you will recover like you did last time against Saihi," he said softly. "It's okay…but we have to tell the rest of the knights." He said holding her close to him. For a moment they just stayed on the ground until Hayate stood up and offered his hand to Himeno. This time the hand was for pulling her up and not prêting. They walked slowly towards the mansion. Once they arrived they gathered everyone. It was a Sunday morning. Everyone has the day off.

Everyone was gathered. " Sasame, Goh, Kei, Mannen, Hajime, Shin I …I…I can't prêt anymore!" Himeno cried out falling to the floor once again covering her face "I'm sorry…really I am…I don't know what happen," she sobbed. Everyone was quiet from the shock.

" Himeno it's okay, but if you can't prêt then that means there is a new Prêtear out there with the power to prêt, so I guess we will have to look for her," Kei who is the one who carries the rules serious finally broke the silence.

Hayate was furious with what Kei said. "Don't you care? She will be able to prêt again! I know it!" he yelled as he tried to hit Kei but Goh Held him back.

Hayate was close to tears but he refused to let anyone see him crying so he vanished with the breeze.

Himeno was still crying when Sasame helped her up, shaking with fear Himeno turned around and dashed away. Sasame stood speechless watching the image of Himeno becomes a minor blur as seconds that felt like hours passed by. Mannen and Hajime stood in slight horror and melancholy unable to collect their speech. Shin was crying, trying to hide his tears by rubbing them with his fist, which only made it worst.

"What will happen to onee-chan?" he sobbed as he rubbed his fist against his two wet eyes. Goh reluctantly lifted Shin and headed into the mansion. Kei was heading in to tell Himeno's father, stepmother, Mayune, Mawata and Takako. As the incident spread through the family every women in the family was crying.

"Himeno…where is she?" Mawata cried she has learned to no hold in her feelings, as before she is a much happier person now that she can show her emotions.

"I don't care if she can prêt or not! She is my sister!" Mayune yelled with tears flying out of her eyes. Mayune still played tricks on Himeno but inside her heart she loved her as family and cared a lot about her.

Himeno's stepmother cried on her husband's shoulders. "Himeno…" she whispered.

Himeno walked slowly looking down to the beach when be bumped into a girl with long red hair the reflected the sun's glare.

The girl quickly turns around bowing and apologizing. Her dark but elegant crimson red eyes revealed as she finally stood up straight

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked Himeno. Himeno smiled weakly and nodded then walked away. Leaving the new stranger behind…

I promise you it would get better. Chapter 3 is rather good I'd say.

Please review. This is just the beginning so I am not really getting anywhere yet. Come back for the second chapter soon .


	2. Unneeded

Author's Note: this is yet another chapter to set the storyline and settings. It's will definitely get better and more interesting.

Chapter2: Unneeded

New characters-

Miko- new Prêtear

Kyo- new knight

Readers please review and vote on what power the new knight should have. ^__^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sitting on the silent beach that held a vase amount of memories in the past, Himeno gazed into the warm colors of the setting sun. Her eyes blurring the image as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"What if…?" Himeno whispered yearning for her powers to come back. Refusing to accept the truth she once again buried her face in her arms that was held up by her knees.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Without your powers they will abandon you like they did to me. Without your powers you are worthless to them…they are only using you for you powers. Poor girl."_

_~End of Flashback~_

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Without your powers they will abandon you like they did to me. Without your powers you are worthless to them…they are only using you for you powers. Poor girl."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Those words of the once evil Takako-san [Saihi] haunted Himeno, as she feared the possibilities of being unneeded and unwanted from her most cherished friends, the person she loves—

"Hayate, what will you do" she whispered to herself as she held herself closer like as if she might shatter any second if she let go.

_~[With Miko]~ Miko=name of the new Prêtear_

"Ehh, I wonder what's wrong with Awayuki Himeno-san… she looks so sad." Miko murmured to herself as she walked back to the school library. 

"Oy! Miko! Wait for me!" Kyo hollered over the crowd making his way to Miko.

"Ohayo Kyo. Today is such a dull day. I wanted to talk to Awayuki-san but I was so nervous I just apologize. I really wanted to be her friend. She was in my math class once. Himeno-san seems so nice," she replied as she skipped ahead of Kyo.

"Apologize? What did you do? Spill a drink on her?" Kyo joked with a grin

"baka desu.. we just ran into each other. She looked so sad. Makes me kinda worry. About last time how she disappear and all…"Miko yelled as she slowed down.

"Awayuki is a weird girl after all. She's always active, happy and then suddenly all depressed. By the way are you heading back to the library?" Kyo asked instead look around as he followed her carelessly.

"Wurusai Ne!!!" Miko yelled angrily as she stopped of towards the school with Kyo running after her.

_~[With Hayate]~_

_Himeno where is she? Doesn't she know that we care about her no matter what…even if she lost the power to—_

Hayate quickly dashed to the school hoping to find Himeno wandering around there. Running in full speed he ran into Miko. Falling on top of her Hayate quickly stood up and offered his hand.

"Itaii! [It hurts or ouch]" Miko cried as she took his hand, a flash of light blinded her as she fell back once again, Kyo stood there with his mouth hanging.

It can't be! That felt like she was the new…it can't be, Himeno is the only Prêtear! Did I just awaken her Prêtear power? It can't be! But the light only shows when a Prêtear and a knight join hands. It can't be!!!

"Gomen Nasai…" Hayate apologized as he dashed away looking at his hand in disbelief refusing to believe the truth.

"Ne, what was that? It felt like static or and electric shock" Miko cried as she rubbed her hands together then quickly sweeping the dirt of her knees. Kyo quickly ran towards Miko. 

"Darn did you see that? What just happen?" Kyo said pulling Miko up by the hand but half way up, a flash of light surrounded their hands and once again Miko fell. "Huh?" Kyo stammered in surprise.

"Geez… how many times have I fallen?" she murmured as she got up herself, fearing that if she got help from anyone else she would get shocked again. "Ah! My outfits all dirty now" she said as she looks at her school uniform.

"Wonder with happen I mean I held or at least touched your hand before and I never saw that light before" Kyo argued as they made their way up the stairs

"Baka! Well then this must be my lucky day!" Miko replied angrily as she went on ahead of him.

_~[With Hayate/Himeno]~_

_Where is she! I looked around the whole school…could it be that she is at…hopefully she doesn't do anything stupid or hurt herself…_

Knowing that he found Himeno at the beach last time Hayate ran up to the roof of the school building and quickly transform into the knight of wind so he can fly making it much faster to reach the beach.

As the beach can to view he spotting a small figure below.

_Himeno!!!_ He thought to himself as he landed quickly but quietly right behind her.

"Himeno…watashi…" Hayate mumbled searching for the right words to say

"I'm okay Hayate…it's okay…there will be a new Prêtear right…then am I not nee—" 

"It's okay Himeno… I'm with you no matter what! Don't you know that? Don't you know that I care!!"  Hayate cried as miniature droplets of tears flew out of his eyes.

"What will Kei think? Will I still be able to stay with the leafe knights?" Himeno asked in a low tone still hugging her knees, with her back facing Hayate

"We are still friends no matter what, everyone cares about you, it doesn't matter" Hayate answered looking down

"It does matter! I can't protect everyone now! I'm useless! I'm pathetic!" Himeno sobbed as she covered her face

"Himeno I need you no matter what!!" Hayate yelled finishing off his undone sentence from before. "I need you," he repeated sadly

"Hayate… are you pitying me? Am I so pitiful? It's useless trying to…" Himeno whispered loud enough for Hayate to hear. "Say Hayate… Am I so useless if I'm not trying my best to become the best pretear?

_Himeno- I know Hayate I need you too but maybe it was better off this way… maybe I was never meant to be Prêtear, after all I lost my power twice. Even when I did have my powers I was weak. What saved us before was the sorrow and will within that made be the white Prêtear. I will never be able to do that again. Maybe this is fate. Maybe this is my destiny._

Himeno stood up weakly and starting to walk off. "Jaa" she said as she slowly walked off

"Wait!" Hayate demanded as she pulled her by the arms and hugged her tightly. "I wont let you go…never will I let you go…because I need you," he whispered as he held Himeno in his arms. Himeno clenched onto Hayate's shirt.

"I need you too but now there is nothing I can do." She cried into his arms

"You don't need to do anything! Don't you get that," Hayate cried not letting go off her. "You don't need to do anything," he repeated

_Hayate- you don't need to do anything I like you the way you are. I don't care what you do. I need you. How can you think like that? Just let me be with you._

_~[Back with the rest of the leafe knights]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Ne… Kei… what do you plan to do now… now… that Himeno lost her power?" Sesame asked Kei breaking the silence as they walk down to the fountain where they first meet Himeno 

"What else can I do… we have to find a new Prêtear to replace Himeno or else if there is new evil, the world would be in danger." Kei answered acting emotionlessly

"Kei no Baka Desu!" Goh yelled shoving Kei the other way. "You idiot! How can you be so cold hearted! Himeno was the greatest Prêtear we ever had! She was the one who saved us all!" he yelled at the top of his lungs struggling to control himself.

Shin started crying as Hajime and Mannen backed up.

"Face the truth! You already know that once a Prêtear loses her power twice she will never become Prêtear again. If we don't find a new Prêtear the evil side might decide to take a move now and we will be in great trouble!" Kei yelled, "She will always be our very best friend! And she will know that, but now that she don't have the power! We just need to add another person to our group, add a new Prêtear, we aren't going to leave her! Get it right Goh!" Kei answered angrily

"Feh! Whatever" Goh responded angrily walking away 

A breeze of wind swirled by and Hayate appeared in front of them. Goh stopped and turned around. "I found Himeno…" Hayate said sadly without waiting for their respond. Looking down at his feet, he left the part about finding the new Prêtear out. "She is really down right now so just let her rest…"

Sesame glanced at Hayate. "Hayate you found more than just Himeno didn't you?" Sesame said looking deep into Hayate's eyes 

"You found the new Prêtear" he accused Hayate

Hayate turned around and started walking away "look for her yourself, I have nothing to do with this new Prêtear," he said without looking back and disappear with the breeze.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Please read and review

I know it really isn't getting anywhere but I'm still trying to develop the plot and storyline. 


	3. Falling Away

Chapter 3: the very last

_Italics- thoughts_

-With Himeno-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Himeno sat on her bed where. The room was bitter dark except for the dim orange light of the sunset that pierced through the curtains of the room. 

_Himeno- it's hopeless I can never do anything right. Oka-san maybe I really never belonged here in this family. _[Gazing at the flowers her mother planted]

_Himeno-This is just so different from the life I had before. I was just a plain girl. But the truth is I have so many unshed tears that try to rip me apart every night. It's safer not to feel…love…or care. But what if I already tried to feel, love and care— what if I become evil because I lost my powers? What if— I can't let the happen I will never betray— but what if it was my true self? I'm a useless pathetic fool who thinks she can save herself from her very own agony. But at the end I just fall and fall like there is no ending. I can't become evil…to keep it that way I'll just—_

"Disappear" Himeno whispered as she swept herself off the bed and left her bitter dark bedroom. She left through the back door. The light from the soon to come sunset stung her eyes as she shaded her eyes from the sun.

"So, this is the last sunset I will ever see, what a beautiful sunset" she said sadly keeping her hands above her forehead, shading her eyes. Regretful wet tears slid down her cheeks as she let go of her hand and walk towards the highest tower of Awayuki town. 

Himeno walked slowly down the plains towards the abandon tower…the tallest tower one where she will take the last look of earth and this very mortal world. The world where distress is brought upon every individual. 

_Himeno- agony, the pain from the misery is killing me from the inside. Just like swallowing me alive— Hayate— why am I thinking of him now???_

Himeno clenched her hair lightly as she fell to her knees realizing the she was going to miss Hayate the most after she was gone. She was going to lose Hayate forever if she just leaves.

_Himeno still on her knees- [flashback] –_

_"Jaa" she said as she walked off _

_[End of flashback]_

"That was the last phrase I ever said to him, and it will be the last forever. But it's so stupid because 'see you around' will never come because I'll never see him again." Himeno cried as lukewarm tears rolled down her cheeks dripping onto the fresh green grass of the plains. "I was lying wasn't I?" Himeno asked herself as she force out a dejected laugh. "I was lying.." she repeated as she stood up and continues to the tower.

With Hayate

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Hayate knocked on Himeno's room… "Himeno can I come in?" he asked patiently "Himeno?" he repeated knocking on the door again. Hayate listen closely to the door. There was no answer but the sense of solid silence inside. Not a sound to prove a human being was in there. Hayate shudder as he felt his blood go cold. Something was going to happen to—

"Himeno!" he yelled as he quickly transformed into a knight and disappeared with the soft breeze in the hall. 

_Hayate-Where is she! I thought she was going to be okay after I leave her in her room. But she just left again. Who knows what she would do!!!!_

Hayate quickly glance through Awayuki town from the sky. 

_Hayate- this is no good. She's not down there; maybe she went further off, somewhere away from these people, somewhere—_

"The tower! Maybe she's somewhere near the tower!" he whispered as he quickly accelerated to the other direction.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-With Himeno-

Himeno continued to drag herself slowly towards the tower. In what felt like days, she was finally facing the tower. She felt like she was just dying right there. Her heart refused to beat and her feet tormented her. It felt like she had a 100 tons of medal chained to her.

"I can't turn evil" she chanted as she painfully lift one foot onto the ladder, a ladder that looks like you can touch the sky once you reach it's very top.

"This is torture," she moaned as she lifted another foot, she was near up to the top. "This is for the best," she reminded herself as she took what seems like another thousand steps. In what felt like eternity she finally reached the top. She stopped on the platform that has no fence to catch her fall.

_Himeno- so this is it. This is what it feels like to be on top of the world, well at least on top of Awayuki town.  [She looked far ahead of her at the peaceful site.] Hayate…I can't do this! Demo…_

What used to be clear image of the town turn blurred. It's color blended as Himeno slipped from the corner of the platform and broke into a fall. 

_Himeno- so… this is what it feels like to fall and just keep falling. _

Himeno kept her eyes close as she keep falling, small droplets of clear, sad tears formed at the corner of her closed eyes. It left her eyes into the air as she keep falling. It was soon to come.

With Hayate

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

Hayate flew towards the comprehensible image of the tower. Within seconds he saw an image falling from the tower. 

"Himeno!!!!" he yelled as she raced towards the tiny figure

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Himeno felt the force on her body. 

_Himeno- I'm to just die soon. Soon. Very soo—_

Himeno's body land on something warm…yet it felt hard…stiff…

_Himeno- I'm dead aren't I? So is this the after life? Is this how it feels like to die?_

"Himeno…" a distant voice called … "Himeno!" it repeated like an eco.

_Himeno- Hayate? Hayate where are you!_

And so darkness conquered Himeno

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

End of this chapter

Okay that whole chapter was just drama…but yeah guess what happens next. And from what I wrote I didn't really make Himeno die [evil laugh] I'm just going to make her go through um… a lot… [Innocent look] I'm not torturing her!  [Runs away]

[Runs back]

Forgot to say  -please read and review! ^_^


	4. finding the new pretear

To the readers: okay. So I am making Himeno go through a lot. -Feels really guilty-. but it's just a way I thought of to start the story… And I'm so sorry for abandoning this fiction for so long. It's just that I have a major writer's block for this fiction. And I have no idea how to get everything in the right place without making the story extremely stupid or boring.

Disclaimer: And no. pretear dont belong to me. dont sue me. but my original characters do belong to me. :

Okay so here is a try at the next chapter…

-----------------------------------------

Himeno rested silently on her bed as Hayate sat besides her holding her hand in his hand. "Please wake up…" he whispered as he continued to watch over Himeno with a depressing face.

"You know, sometimes it doesn't help if you just sit there by her side every single day. Sometimes a person might not want to wake up for a certain reason…" Sasame stated without any offense from the doorway standing against the door.

"I don't need your stupid talk right now. Just leave" Hayate answered without looking back at him. Obviously he took Sasame's word in a bad way. A tear dropped on Himeno's face. "How weird. It must be raining" Hayate said wiping the tear off Himeno's face with his finger, then wiping his eyes.

-----------------------------------------

Goh, Kei, Mannen, Hajime and Shin all sat around the fountain where they first meet Himeno. "You know, it's really useless for us to sit around and wait for Himeno to wake up, we should really look for the new Prêtear. There is a big possibility that evil may rise in this world because there is no Prêtear around." Kei finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"Urusai. You can be so cold at times like this." Goh barked.

"I don't want a new Prêtear. I like Himeno-nee-chan" Mannen replied as Shin started to sob again.

"A rule is a rule. Now go and find the Prêtear!" Kei said _it's not that I don't like Himeno. It's just that protecting that world is very important. I hope you guys understand me. Hate me if it helps. Just please…_

"You can be a real bastard sometimes." Goh left to find the Prêtear.

"Wait for us Goh!" Mannen, Hajime and Shin dashed quickly after Goh.

-----------------------------------------

"Goh… Do you have a plan in mind?" Mannen asked with his hands behind his head. They have been walking around Awayuki town without any signs of trying to look for the new Prêtear. Goh returned his question with a frown. Finally he let out a cheerless sigh.

"I guess we can start from Awayuki High school again" he finally gave him. "You guys do it the old way. I'll just watch from a bench"

"Geez, your making us to all the work as usual" Mannen replied joke fully trying to loosen up the atmosphere.

"heh, you little brat. Just get to it" Goh said as he walked over to a bench outside of Awayuki high school as the others dash into the massive crowd of girls coming in and out.

"Okay Shin. Go do your magic." Mannen ordered

"Ganbatene Shin!" Hajime said in a reassuring voice.

"Hai…" He really wasn't in the mood for acting cute and touching every girl's hand. And much less about getting pinched by a crowd of girls. With a quiet sigh he walked toward a girl who was walking with a big group of friends and held her hand with a cute smile on his face.

"kawaiiii!! Are you lost little boy?" there was no sign of her being the new Prêtear. The group she was walking with already started to surround him chanting their "kawaiiis" and pinching his cheeks. With that chance Shin held every hand that came in sight…

-1 hour later-

"I'm all pinched out Mannen" Shin said as he rubbed his cheeks running away from yet another group of girls. "None of the Onee-chan have responded yet." He said as he continued to rub his red cheeks.

-with miko and kyo-

To refresh your memory Miko is the new Prêtear and Kyo is another knight

Miko looked out the window from her studying and noticed a browned hair man sitting at the bench outside the school staring at the girls who were leaving the building… _hmm… weird… doesn't that guy have a life?_

-1 hour later-

She stretched her stiff arms from all the studying and looked out the window again. And _again_ she noticed that the brown haired guy was still sitting there staring at girls. _Geez. I bet he is another one of those perverts who have their fantasies about young girls!_ "Come on Kyo, let's go." She said as she gathered her books.

Miko and Kyo left the library leaving through the front door. Miko was holding a pile of heavy textbooks whiles Kyo came out empty handed. "Geez Kyo why do u bother to go to the library when all you ever do is bother me and come out as always empty handed?!?"

"You are so wrong! I get "some" studying done too you know!" Kyo said defending himself with a smirk. They both started to laugh without noticing over the pile of books she had and since Shin is so short, Miko bumped into Shin dropping all her books as Shin fell backwards on his bottom.

"Gomen Nasai? Daijobu desuka?" she said quickly looking at Shin offering a hand to help him up

"Daijobu desu" he answered taking her hand, a light emitted from their hands when he touched her hand and it gave off a little static this time. Shin jumped up quickly and Miko let go of his hand.

"So sorry about that… this static thingy has been happening all day for me. How weird… maybe it's just my bad day" Miko explained looking at her hands as Kyo scrambled to gather her books.

"What are you doing here anyways kids?" She continued while studying Shin, Mannen and Hajime.

"oh… um… we… are… um… we are here to wait for our sister!" Mannen finally made up with a sweat drop, relieved that he was able to answer.

"Well kids, u can play around just don't go near that guy. I bet he is a real perv!" Miko replied secretly pointing at Goh giving them a small wink. Mannen can't help but let out a crazy grin.

"Yes. I bet he really is a crazy perverted stupid guy!"

"Well have a good day guys," Miko said with a smile walking away.

"You too" they answered together acting innocent.

"God! I can't believe I let her treat me like a little kid!!!" Mannen said as the act was over, holding his fist. "Well anyway… let's go over and tell ecchi-san about our find" he said as they walked over, giggling over Goh's new nickname by Mannen, Mr. Pervert.

-----------------------------------------

Okay. Please R&R and leave CC. thanks a bunch guys. :

And again I apologize for how long it took me to finally write another chapter.. me soo sorry. For those of u who waited or is reading now. Thanks a billion! -hands you a cookie-


End file.
